


Shore Leave

by FireSoul



Series: Waking Up In Vegas [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: Six months after bringing Laurel back to life the Legend's stop for some shore leave in the summer of 2017, and Sara and Leonard manage to find a loophole with their predicament, and they find themselves able to exit out of their accidental marriage sooner than expected.





	1. Cheating Time

Laurel paid close attention to her baby sister's story, from her explanation of her accidental marriage to everything that had happened in the last few days. She was a little surprised that so much had changed in less than a year, and that going home her entire world would be different. Her team had disbanded, and been replaced by a new one. Not that anyone could ever actually replace John and Thea, but even with the new team having their support it was still going to be very different. Her day job was gone as well, along with the offer of the District Attorney, and the world likely has believed her dead for too long for her to try simply going back to being the assistant DA.

"Ollie and his team are still in town," Sara quietly told her, a simple statement that actually conveyed a monumental question.

But Laurel nodded; she wanted to see Oliver. In turn, Sara nodded as well, and rose from her seat behind the medical bed/chair.

"I'll be back in about a half hour," she informed her sister, letting her know how much time she would have to prepare herself for this.

"Thank you," Laurel said and Sara only nodded again.

Once Sara was gone Laurel let out an anxious breath she hadn't been aware she had been holding. She couldn't really pinpoint why she was so nervous about seeing Oliver, as she knew he would be nothing but happy to see her alive. Maybe it was what she had told him before her, apparently drug induced, seizure. She had felt so tired, so sure that the nurse was wrong and she was going to die, so she decided she might as well tell him that she still loves him. Maybe that had been the anesthesia talking, coaxing her into telling him. It had only been a few hours ago for her, but it had been months for him. Months for him to think whatever he wanted to about it, if he wanted to think anything about it. Aside from that she was also nervous about meeting his new team, or specifically, if there was a place for her on it. Logically she knew there would be, but did she even want to go back to that? A few hours ago, or a few months ago, she had been all set to give up the vigilante life and focus on becoming the DA. But that, most likely, would no longer be an option and after all the blood, sweat, and tears she put into becoming the Black Canary maybe giving it up now would be a little premature.

"So you're the famous Laurel Lance?" A voice interrupted her thoughts, and she looked over at the doorway to see none other than a man she could recognize only from various mug shots she had seen of him.

"Leonard Snart," she mused, "I always thought that if I ever met you it would be in a courtroom."

"Dido," he agreed as he moved into the room. "So how are you feeling?" He asked, his voice may have been coated in a defensive drawl, but she could still pick out some real sincerity behind his words.

"I'm alive, thanks to you I hear." She replied but where she expected him to gloat he only shrugged.

"The kid did most of the work, and by most of the work I mean she's the one who drugged you and wheeled you out on the gurney. All I did was drive the ship and steal the keycard to your room." He said but Laurel smiled at him.

"You talked to Rip, it was your idea." She reminded and he avoided her eyes, he should've known that Sara would tell her everything. "What would you have done? If it didn't work?" She asked and he let out a sigh before flicking his eyes up to meet hers.

"I would've gone back and killed Darhk myself," he all but sneered.

"And if that didn't work?" Laurel asked,

"He'd be dead, that's a start." Len replied, even if he hadn't been able to save Laurel, he never would let Darhk survive an encounter with him, and he'd never let Sara start herself back down that dark road of killing.

Laurel seemed to understand this and nodded, "Thank you, both for saving my life and for saving my sister's." She said and although Len smirked it wasn't his usual, cocky grin. It was closer to a smile, a very touched and proud smile.

"I don't know what she told you, but I've never saved Sara's life." He said, "Rip saved her when Savage had a knife to her throat, those time pirates who put her in a gas chamber were so stupid she was never in any danger, and it was the kid, and as much as I hate to admit it Allen, who got her out of the Phantom Zone."

"Maybe," Laurel only half agreed, "But Sara came to talk to me, the night that Rip recruited you all. She was lost, still trying to figure out how she was supposed to live after she'd been dead, and I told her that I thought she should go on the mission; that it would be good for her." She said and Len couldn't help but allow a teasing smirk to cross his face.

"Bet you never thought she'd end up drunkenly married to a criminal." He joked,

"Doesn't really surprise me," Laurel teased, "What does surprise me is the light I saw in her eyes when I woke up." She said, "At first I thought she was just excited to see me alive, but it was more than that. She's different now, different than she's ever been. The way she lit up when she started talking about you, the way she lost herself in the story; she wasn't even like that before the Gambit went down." She explained before her face grew rather solemn and, almost, regretful. "I don't like to admit it but after I brought her back, I think there were some times where she wondered why I did it; she didn't think she had a place left for her n this world." Leonard was listening intently. He had noticed something like that about Sara when they first met; that her life hadn't panned out to be anything even remotely close to what she thought it would when she was growing up. He could tell fairly quickly that for a while now everything in her life had been spiraling and she was looking for something, anything, to cement.

He never thought that something might turn out to be him.

"Sara's been lost for a long time," Laurel's continued words brought him out of his thoughts, "I know she might never say it, but it's because of you that she's finally found herself."

Snart honestly had no idea what to say to this, but thankfully he didn't have to, as it was at that moment Amaya came to stand in the doorway.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, he and Amaya have never been great friends or rivals; frankly they don't have much of a relationship at all. But still, he was not ungrateful for her interruption, as he isn't very good with feelings.

In response to his question the animal powered woman grabbed a roll of bandages out of a cabinet and held it up, as if doing so made her intentions perfectly clear.

"Bandages," she said matter-of-factly, "Sara asked me to help Laurel change them while she's out getting Oliver and his friends."

Len nodded at her explanation, then nodded a goodbye to Laurel as she pushed herself just a little off the chair, and then he left the med-bay.  
.  
.  
.

"So you're really leaving?" Jax asked, stopping in the open doorway of Courtney's room when he passed by and saw her packing her bags inside.

"My mission's over," she confirmed with a sigh as she turned around, a glint of sadness hidden within her eyes and the same certainly showing in his. "The Justice League is safe, for now, and as much as I like being here it's best if I go back to my own time."

Jax nodded whilst looking at the ground, though Courtney was still able to see it in his eyes that he would miss her and she just couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's not like you'll never see me again," she reminded him, "I mean, I'm sure it doesn't surprise you that you're the youngest active duty member of the League." She revealed and he smirked,

"Youngest active duty?" He asked and she smiled a teasing grin back at him.

"Arsenal and Speedy are semi-retired, but I'm pretty sure it's already that way."

Jax chuckled at that, he was certainly going to miss Courtney. Even if he were to see her again one day, and maybe even one day soon, it's not like things would be the same. When they meet for the first time it will be a slightly younger version of Courtney that he meets, and then one day she'll disappear only to reappear with all of the memories from this mission. He too will be different, no doubt, as he will be two years older and that's two more years of missions and fighting psychopaths on this time ship.  
.  
.  
.

"I can't believe you," Sara said with a smile as she entered her and Leonard's room only to find Len lying awake on their bed.

"Why not?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow, despite knowing the answer to his question, as she came and flopped herself down next to him in the bed, capturing his lips with her own before she explained herself.

"You went back and actually managed to save my sister's life." She told him, as if he needed to be reminded.

"True, but you're not out of the woods yet Lance." He warned and she looked at him puzzled, so he continued. "I had to bring her to almost a year after she was presumed dead, and last I checked your father has a heart condition, I can't promise seeing her alive won't send him into a cardiac arrest."

Sara, despite the legitimate reasoning of that, couldn't help but smile because she was still just too dang happy about this whole situation.

"I love you," she said and Len smirked.

"You told me that this morning," he reminded her but she simply pressed another kiss to his lips.

"I know," she assured him, "But I want to make sure you do."

"I do," he promised, this time being the one to meet her with a kiss.

They continued on like that, planting kisses on each other's lips as they lay side by side, and it was quick to escalate. First Leonard began to move his attention from Sara's lips to her neck, then Sara began to shove the sleeves of Len's jacket down his arms, and then… there was screech.

It came from the doorway, so Leonard and Sara both turned their heads to meet the sight of Laurel and Oliver, the latter clearly helping the former walk. Just as quickly as the door had opened Laurel slammed the button for it to close, but the moment was still ruined and both Sara and Leonard slammed their heads back against the mattress.

"Guess I have to get use to having an annoying sister again," Sara joked and Len smirked.

"You're welcome."  
.  
.  
.

Turns out that one thing annoying sisters are good for is telling your entire family that you drunkenly got married in Vegas, and stayed married. Of course by the time Laurel let this secret slip Sara, Leonard, and the rest of the Legends were already long gone to 2019 to drop Courtney back in her proper time. However they could only avoid the present for so long before they ended up going back, and that turned out to take a mere six months.

Sara texted her sister the night that they landed in Central that she would be home in the morning, as Rip was granting them a week of shore leave in their proper time whilst he and Gideon assessed some information on their latest temporal enemy. Laurel replied back with the information that their father, as well as Thea, Curtis, and the newest recruit Rory, none of whom were present during the Phantom Zone incident, know about Leonard and it would probably be best that she bring him along. So with this information Sara let out a frustrated groan as she crawled into bed and made herself comfortable in Leonard's lap before telling him all that they were about to face.

"This is really getting annoying," she mused when she was done, "But we have a whole other year to wait until we can do anything about it."

"Happy anniversary," Len muttered, just last week had marked a year to the day that they will get married; a year to the day this can all be over with.

Sara huffed out a dry laugh, "happy anniversary," she repeated. "So, ready to face my dad?" She asked, twisting in his grip to get a look at his face. Oddly enough Leonard opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. His eyes were focused on nothing, the wheels turning in his head with some sort of idea. "Len?" Sara asked but he didn't respond, and when he finally did it was with a sigh.

"We are such idiots," he muttered and, while she was inclined to agree on the generalization, Sara only looked at him curiously. "I've been making fake I.D.'s since I was twelve, and given what you've said about your teenage years, I'm willing to bet that you didn't start long after."

"Fourteen, what's your point?" Sara asked,

"My point is that you and I have had much practice in the altering of official documents, and all we would need to do with that certificate is change one number-"

"And we could start the process for an annulment while we're here on shore leave." Sara finished for him, not wanting to hear him say the obvious but it didn't sound much better coming from her. "We are idiots," she agreed as she glanced down at her hand.

For the last six months she had worn her wedding ring and band practically everyday, claiming it was only because she thought it looked pretty. Of course that wasn't the real reason, but the real reason was something she could never bring herself to admit.

"Well then," she huffed as she stood and went over to the top drawer of the desk, opened it and pulled out the marriage certificate before traipsing back over to the bed and reclaiming her spot. "What do you think?" She asked, Len hummed in thought as he took the paper from her and studied it.

"I think this will take less than an hour to fix, the date is only written in two places." He mused and she nodded,

"Then let's get started."  
.  
.  
.

"Wait, you're really getting an annulment?" Ray asked when the team's resident crook and assassin joined the group for breakfast in the morning and, after being asked, shared what they had planned for the day.

"We're going to try," Len corrected, "It'll take some time but if we can get the process started today then maybe we can get most of the important stuff out of the way this week."

"Meaning that hopefully we won't have to stay behind at the end of the week," Sara added but the others continued to stare at her and her boyfriend skeptically. "What?" The blonde asked, "You guys didn't think that us being together was going to change the plan for the annulment, did you?" She asked but the beat of silence was answer enough, they did.

"Of course not," Stein lied, and neither Sara nor Leonard bought it.

"It's just that we're so use to thinking of the two of you as husband and wife that to hear that you are truly getting your marriage annulled, well it's a bit of an adjustment." Rip supplied.

"And here we thought you were aware that our marriage was an accident." Len said, so obviously Ray thought now was a good time for him to cut in.

"We do," he assured the crook, "It's just that, you know, it was a joke for awhile and then you guys got together for real and you work so well… we just all figured that when we finally caught up with time you might just, you know, stay married." He continued and to be fair they each seemed to give his words some thought, but then Sara shook her head.

"I think I'd like to remember my wedding," she excused and Len nodded in agreement.

The next few minutes were mostly silent, but once Sara and Len left, the others all exchanged uneasy glances.

"Are they really doing this?" Carter questioned,

"It appears so," Amaya replied, though it was obvious that she could not imagine their two teammates as not being married.

"I suppose it is for the best," Stein said, "After all, marriage is a sacred vow and should not be entered into lightly, much less under the influence."

"Maybe," Rip agreed, "But then again, it's not like those two are very traditional."


	2. To Stay or Not To Stay Married

"Why are we going all the way to Star City to get an annulment?" Len questioned, after breakfast he and Sara had headed off towards the train station like they had originally intended on doing, but last night's revelation had him questioning the plan.

Sara stopped in her tracks, Snart didn't need to tell her that they wouldn't get to Star City until nightfall and city hall would be closed. But on the other hand if they went to city hall right here in Central they might be forced to stay in the city for the majority of their leave, depending on how much paperwork would be involved with the annulment.

"I don't want to end up stuck here," Sara admitted, "As much as I love your sister we saw her last time we were in the present, I want to see my family." She pouted and with a chuckled Len placed an arm around her shoulders and started them walking, still towards the train station.

"Think we can put up with one more day as husband and wife?" He teased and Sara smirked whilst leaning her head into his shoulder.

"I think we can manage."  
.  
.  
.

While Sara and Leonard were on their way to the train station Mick had decided that he would stop by the safe house and see if Lisa was around, let her know that they were in town for a few days and why her brother wasn't stopping by right away.

"Do you think they'll go through with it?" The younger of the Snart siblings asked once her surrogate brother had caught her up on the recent events of his team.

"Snart and Lance?" He asked whilst taking a sip of his beer, "Who knows. I'd bet no if they weren't both so bullheaded." He mused and Lisa was inclined to agree, she might not be quite as familiar with Sara as Mick is, but she knows her brother and the lengths he'll go to in order to follow through with his plans.

"I hope they don't," Lisa mused,

"Oh yeah?" Mick asked and the woman beside him nodded.

"Yeah; I think if they do they'll never get married for real, and she makes him happy." She explained and Mick nodded in agreement, he couldn't deny that point.

"That she does," he agreed, "Just be thankful you don't have to be on the ship and listen to it."

Lisa cringed at the implications of the words and set down her own drink, suddenly but understandably finding herself nauseous.

"Not what I meant," she shuddered, "But thank you for the nightmare fuel."

"Glad I could help," Mick replied with an evil grin and Lisa rolled her eyes in disgust, suddenly glad he and Lenny have decided to spend their careers traveling.  
.  
.  
.

The train ride to Star City was, so far, awkwardly quiet. Normally Sara and Leonard are more than capable of sitting together in a comfortable silence, but something about being on their way to get their marriage annulled had unexpectedly rendered them unable to talk about anything but, and so apparently they weren't talking at all.

"What happens if we ever do decide to get married?" Snart finally broke the silence and had Sara arching a quizzical brow at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked and he shrugged,

"We've been together for about a year, and just because we're getting this marriage annulled I don't plan on leaving you. I'm not saying we have to get married one day, I'm just saying that if we did the team would never let us live it down."

Sara hummed in acknowledgment of this, knowing that if they were to go through with this annulment and later on decide to remarry, their friends and family would have a field day with jokes.

"Well say we did get married again, fully aware of our actions this time." Len snorted at her way of putting that. "Around when would we do it?" She asked and now it was his turn to look confused, so she elaborated. "Like you said, we've been together for a year already. We're not kids so we don't have to wait so many years to get married because of laws or families, and I'm not saying we should get married within the next six months or anything but…" she trailed off, really not sure if she was helping or hurting the current situation.

"But if we were to get married again, we would probably have made that decision by that time." He finished and Sara nodded.

"And if we decide yes-"

"What's the point in going though this headache?" Leonard again finished for his girlfriend before letting out a sigh. "What do you think?" He asked and she shrugged,

"I think we've got six hours left on this train to figure it out."  
.  
.  
.

"So let me get this straight," Quentin Lance asked of his oldest daughter after she showed him the text she had received from Sara, explaining what her plans were for once she and her boyfriend/apparent husband make it to the city. "Sara and her boyfriend altered that marriage certificate of theirs and so they're getting an annulment this week?" He asked and Laurel nodded, hoping that her father didn't catch the slightly disappointed sigh she let out.

"They're going to try," she said.

"You don't sound very happy about that," Quentin stated, proving to Laurel that she wasn't as lucky as she'd hoped.

Still, she tried to play it off. "My sister's getting divorced dad, I don't think that's something to be happy about."

"An annulment is not a divorce, there's a difference." Her father insisted but it hardly mattered to Laurel, annulment or not it certainly felt like a divorce. "Besides," Quentin continued, "Do you really want Sara to spend the rest of her life with someone because of one drunken night?" He asked but Laurel pressed her mouth into a firm line as she carefully thought over what she would say next, trying to take into account that her father is still yet to meet Leonard.

"No," she admitted, "But he's good for her, it's just that they both have a lot of pride and I'm just afraid that if they do go through with this they might regret it."

Quentin sighed as Laurel spoke, the sincere features of his face showing her that he actually agreed with her. He may not have ever met Leonard Snart in person, as the last time the Legend's were in Star City Sara went AWOL and by the time she returned it was time for her to leave again. Looking at Snart's record alone he would be inclined to try and keep the man as far away from his baby girl as possible. But he didn't need to be convinced that Snart has changed, he saved Laurel. As far as Quentin was concerned he at least owed the man the benefit of the doubt for that, because without him Laurel would most likely be dead.

"Normally I'd argue with you over a convicted criminal being the right person for your sister-"

"Dad," Laurel interrupted, not that her father let her plunge into the lecture she undoubtedly had prepared.

"But," he cut her off, "After what he did for you, I'll take your word that he's been good to her. Doesn't mean I won't try and have him arrested but-"

Laurel cut her father off with a laugh, knowing that the threat was not sincere unless Leonard provoked him, and hopefully that won't become an issue the way it always did with Oliver when they were younger.

"I should go," she said, moving to grab her purse from where she had set it on her father's coffee table when she first arrived. "I promised I'd meet them at the train station."

"They're staying with you? Both of them?" Quentin more or less demanded as his oldest daughter made her way towards his front door, perfectly aware that with Thea as her roommate she doesn't have a guest room.

"Do you want them?" She asked, raising an almost suggestive eyebrow at him, just enough so that it would imply everything about why Sara had asked her sister if she and her boyfriend could spend the week on her pullout couch as opposed to asking her father about his spare room.

Quentin, thankfully, got the message and shook his head, knowing it would be best for everyone involved if he just let things be.  
.  
.  
.

After a night on Laurel's pullout couch Leonard and Sara found themselves standing in front of the steps of city hall on their first morning in Star City, and never before had a building seemed so daunting to either of them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Len asked of Sara as he grabbed her hand, it had been a long discussion but they'd managed to come to a decision before exiting the train, and with an hour to spare. But still, after this, there would be no going back.

"Positive," Sara assured him, "You?" She asked and he chuckled.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have double checked that I had this," he replied, reaching into the inner pocket of his jacket with his free hand and pulling out the marriage certificate.

"Then let's go," Sara encouraged, and with that the two of them made their way towards the front door of the building.

It turned out to be very fortunate for both Sara and Leonard that Oliver is currently serving as the mayor of Star City, as neither of them was really sure where they would need to go. But he had been able to not only get them an appointment on short notice, but also told them where they needed to go and assured them that because they're both on the same page, unlike half of the people who walk into the clerk's office, it should go fairly quickly. Sara thanked him or his help last night and now was even more grateful for the directions through city hall he had provided for her, as the office she and Leonard were looking for was somewhat hidden. But they were able to find it without getting lost, and neither of them hesitated before going inside.

"Hi, can I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked when she saw them, the room was actually more of a remodeled closest than an office. It was small with no windows and only the one desk, two chairs on the opposite side of it for the couples who found themselves in here for whatever reason, and a few posters hung on the faded walls in a clear attempt to brighten up the space.

"Hi," Sara greeted in a very polite manner, accepting the woman's offered hand when she stood from her seat to greet them. "Are you Ms. Fischer?" She asked and the woman nodded.

"I am, you must be Sara Lance and Leonard Snart?" She asked; she was a young woman, younger than Sara but older than Thea, with pale skin and pin straight blonde hair. She looked to be only two or three years out of college, and Len found himself hoping that she did in fact know what she was doing.

"Yes," Sara replied as the three of them sat down. "Thank you so much for seeing us on short notice."

"It's no problem, I don't have another appointment until this afternoon; now what's the problem?" She asked, Sara turned to Len who took the look she gave him as his cue to speak and placed the marriage certificate on the woman's desk, and began to explain the problem.  
.  
.  
.

"Are we all here?" Rip questioned at the end of the week, anxious as always to set off for the next mission.

"Everyone except Sara and Snart," Ray supplied from where he was sitting in his flight chair and tinkering with his latest upgrade for the A.T.O.M. suit.

"They're on their way," Mick assured as he entered the bridge.

"Did they go through with the annulment?" Jax asked as the rest of the team started filing onto the bridge, both to strap in when it came time for liftoff and to be there when the resident assassin and crook came back on board; they all wanted to know if the two were still married or not.

"Don't know," Mick replied, "Ask them yourselves when they get here."

"Considering we're the only one's missing from this picture," Sara's voice rang out from the right side entrance to the bridge, "I'd say you're telling Jax to ask us something."

"So what's the question?" Len demanded but the others only exchanged uneasy glances, suddenly all very unsure of how to go about this.

"Did you guys get your annulment?" Kendra finally asked, unable to handle the suspense of this for much longer.

Sara and Len both smirked at the question, they had known this would most likely be the first conversation they had upon returning to the ship and had been looking forward to their teammates reactions.

"Nope," Sara informed, noticing how everyone looked shocked but Rip and Ray were clearly tied for the widest eyes.

"Did you start the process at least?" Carter asked but Snart shook his head.

"Did the office notice that you had tampered with a legal document?" Stein questioned, seeing that could now be the only reason that their friends were still married to each other.

"Barely even gave it a second look," Sara told him, her smug grin only growing with the increasing confusion of the others.

"So you did go to city hall?" Rip asked,

"Yes sir," Len replied, every bit as smug as Sara.

"And what? They told you to go back to Las Vegas to get the marriage annulled?" Amaya guessed, the group was now scraping the bottom of the barrel for an explanation as to what had happened at city hall, and why two of their teammates are still married.

"Nice try, but no." Sara said before holding out her hand to Snart, her eyes telling him that they had stretched this far enough and it would only be a matter of time before a member of the team actually figured it out.

Leonard picked up quickly on her unspoken request and pulled a folded paper from his inside jacket pocket, handing it to her only for her to give it to Ray to unfold.

The entire crew crowded around Ray as he did the honors of… well they weren't too sure. But whatever it was Sara and Leonard weren't telling, instead they simply stood there and watched the faces of their friends slowly turned from confused to stunned. One by one they each looked up at the couple, utterly speechless until Mick finally snatched the marriage certificate from Ray and shoved it back to Sara.

"Is this a joke?" He asked, resulting in the laughter of both his partner and the blonde by his side.

"No Mick, it isn't a joke." Len assured him.

"So you let all of us worry all week that the two of you were getting divorced, when the whole time, you went all the way to Start City so that you could change your last name?" Jax demanded with a pointed look at Sara.

"Ok first of all; we were never getting a divorce, we were getting an annulment." Sara corrected, "Second of all; we didn't decide to stay married until after we got on the train, and it was another forty minutes after that decision that I convinced him to let me become a Snart." She continued, jerking her thumb at her husband, who only shrugged, not about to disagree with her.

"But it turned out to be a good thing that we went to Star City, considering that's where all of Sara's legal documents are. Made changing her last name a whole lot easier." He said and finally someone got over their look of shock, of course that someone was Amaya with a teasing grin.

"I'm just surprised taking your last name was her idea," she mocked and Sara shrugged.

"I can be traditional when I want," she admitted, knowing that following a blatantly sexist tradition such as this one is normally far past her tolerance level, but there are just some things she made up her mind about as a little girl that not even Ivo, the island, the league, or time traveling could change.

"So you changed your last name four days ago and didn't call to tell us?" Carter asked, seeming a bit hurt.

"We thought about it," Leonard admitted with a wicked grin, "But telling you all in person seemed much more fun."

"Ok well…" Rip trailed off, clearly he had no idea what to make of the fact that instead of annulling their marriage his two most troublesome crewmembers had instead solidified it with Sara taking Len's last name. "I supposed congratulations are in order, and if we're done here we really should get going to 1774."

"Sounds like a blast," Leonard sarcastically commented, nevertheless he and the others still headed towards their seats to brace themselves for liftoff.  
.  
.  
.

"You know if I'm recalling correctly, and I know I am, I believe that when this whole mess started you said you weren't taking my last name." Leonard teased from the doorway to his and Sara's room that night, after a refreshingly easy mission in 1774.

Sara chuckled from where she sat sharpening her knives on the bed; fully aware that this conversation was not unlike the one they'd had on their wedding night.

"Looks like I lied," she teased and he smirked before making his way over to the bed, taking a seat next to her and placing a kiss on her lips. She smiled against him and kissed him back, setting down her knife and looping her arms around his neck.

"If you want to celebrate, let me get the blades off the bed." She bargained after they had just barely pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

"Maybe later," Len said, though his tone held the promise that his _maybe_ really meant _definitely_. "I have a present for you, if you want it." He told her and so she pulled away a little more, raising an eyebrow in confusion at him.

"Remember the other night? When you said your only regret from this is that you don't remember our wedding?" He asked; referring to the conversation the two of them had whilst lying on Laurel's pullout couch the night before they went to city hall. Sara nodded, though she was unsure of what that had to do with anything. "Well I was talking to Gideon, she can recover blocked memories, even alcoholically blocked memories." He told her and she laughed, actually laughed at the idea. It's not that it was funny, actually it was really sweet, but just the mere thought of what those memories might hold, well maybe it was best they were forgotten. "It's only if you want to," Len insisted when she didn't respond with more than a laugh.

"It's probably not going to be pretty," she warned,

"Might be pretty funny," he countered and she laughed again before leaning in and giving him one more kiss.

"Let's do it."


End file.
